


Clawed Bonding

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Harkun gives Inibri a gift (finger claws) that they proceed to immediately test out.





	Clawed Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 Kinktober prompts used: "Handjobs" & "Bonds (Telepathic & Empathic)"!

Harkun groaned as Inibri wrapped his metallic, dull-claw covered fingers around his cock. He tried to thrust up but was held firmly against the couch with the Force. “C-come on, ‘Bri,” Harkun muttered while trying to push against his influence without succeeding, it being too overwhelming.

“I’m simply testing out your gift…” Inibri started. Harkun shivered as his other, also clawed hand scratched his neck. Despite knowing that Inibri would have to press hard to actually hurt him, it didn’t stop him from squirming in place. “To see how they work.”

His fingers trailed down Harkun’s chest and he began stroking him again, this time with a quicker pace. “Definitely better than your actual ones,” Harkun murmured. He cursed under his breath when Inibri froze, dropping his gaze to his bare chest.

There were five almost faded claw marks on it, serving as a reminder that Inibri’s actual clawed gloves weren’t fit for anything kinky.

“I shouldn’t have lost myself in the sensation then,” Inibri admitted. Harkun sighed in content as the new claws trailed across his scars. When they grazed his left nipple, he bucked up on an instinct, being able to do so freely now that Inibri was distracted.

“I’m fine. It really didn’t hurt that much,” Harkun said and found himself soon staring into Inibri’s intense eyes. He could feel his desire to bond, making his heart beat faster.

One small nod later, Harkun gasped as Inibri’s presence began spreading all over his mind. It was intoxicating, and it never stopped to make him marvel how good it actually felt to have his Force slowly be meshed with someone else’s. Especially with Inibri’s, as despite his icy and closed off appearance, his inner world was overwhelmingly intense.

Harkun focused on it harder and became light-headed, almost giddy, when realizing that most of Inibri’s attention was on him. It was a high praise, and he chuckled breathlessly when seeing Inibri’s appreciative thoughts of his muscles, wide smile, and wandering hands. Behind all of them were deeper, more private desires of arousal and companionship. They distracted him enough not to almost notice when Inibri began slowly stroking him again.

“’B-Bri,” Harkun groaned when Inibri slipped effortlessly deeper inside his mind. He had given up resisting a long time ago, knowing,  _trusting_ , that Inibri wouldn’t hurt him.

For a brief moment, Harkun could feel Inibri’s hesitation before his mind was wrapped into a careful yet tight embrace. He answered it eagerly, easily sending pleasant and warm thoughts Inibri’s way, making him breathe in sharper.

“You feel so much,” Inibri whispered.

Harkun grinned and leaned into kiss him, enjoying the small sparks of joy and love radiating from him. “It’s overwhelming,” Inibri continued right after their lips parted. His eyes were hazy as he slipped even deeper, though still continuing to stroke Harkun’s cock on autopilot. “I don’t know how… how you can handle it all.”

“It’s really not that bad,” Harkun said while being distracted by the growing arousal inside him. He focused on how titillating it truly was to have Inibri’s cold claws wrapped tightly around his cock. Even if the perfect, pleasant pressure was put to the side, he would still gain a lot of enjoyment from the thrill of danger alone. “They’re easily manageable. Well, most of the time.”

Inibri hummed, curiously slipping into the thoughts he was bringing forward of the two of them. It definitely wasn’t a secret that his emotions rang higher in those memories than in anywhere else. Not to mention, Inibri was one of the major contributors for him to feel happiness overall as well.

Harkun would have liked to vocalize these thoughts instead of just showing them. But he got dragged back to his body when his arousal reached its peak, becoming all too overwhelming to resist anymore. However, their connection still remained, albeit weaker than before, as Inibri clutched onto his mind with his own. Harkun could hear him groan alongside him as they shared his orgasm.

Silence fell into the room for a moment, though with Inibri those didn’t last for long.

“This was a good gift,” Inibri whispered in Harkun’s ear while licking his lips slowly. “Both the claws and you opening up to me again. I appreciate it a lot.”


End file.
